Not Alone (HIATUS)
by ProudAndThusFallen
Summary: Percy and Reyna have a little chat near Little Tiber. Percy/Reyna
1. Prologue - Reyna

**This can be a one-shot or story depending on the reviews I get, or maybe on what I think it should be. Suggestions accepted.**

Reyna eyes shot open, her breathing heavy and untimed. She had woken up on the cold floor of her Praetor's cabin. It was a typical chilly San Francisco morning, and the air was filled with the sweet scent of lilies. But Reyna's mood did not match the weather. Not quite. These frequent nightmares always managed to get the worst of her.

She looked at her watch. It was still about four, so she decided to pay a little visit to Little Tiber. Usually, this is what she did whenever she had one of her nightmares. And the riverbank had become one of her usual spot these eight months. She put on a simple jogging outfit, but slammed the door a bit too hard when she got out. Swearing quietly under her breath, she looked about to see if anyone had woken up. Then she continued.

Sitting on the side of the river, Reyna felt a strange sense of peace she hadn't felt near this place before. She thought that it was probably as it reminded her of Circe's Island. Little did she know, it was something- or someone - else. A very _snoopy_ someone else.

The nightmare was one of her regular chain of malicious events: The pirates, the torturing, leaving her sister, dealing with the toughness of Camp Jupiter, and finally, Jason's disappearance. Though she wouldn't admit it, the last part hit her a little harder than what she could bear. After all, she had no one since then.

Then Percy Jackson had appeared, bringing both bad memories and good times. She had reunited with her sister Hylla; the legion had won the battle, and had never been so happy after winning a hard war. She just couldn't decide whether the boy with the tousled black hair was an enemy or an ally.

"I didn't know you liked water too."

Reyna started, but didn't turn. She knew that voice too well. "Well, you can add that to the list of things you still don't know about me."

Percy grinned. "Come on! You don't need to be so serious all the time! Even Clarisse could laugh," he added in a somewhat childish manner.

"I behave the way I want to, Percy. And for the record, I have no idea who this Clarisse is."

"Yeah, well, you're better off not knowing about her."

"Now I'm intrigued."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I'm not here to tell you about my camp. We both know the real reason though."

Reyna turned to find his sea-green eyes staring straight into her dark brown ones. "It's just one of my nightmares."

"Your usual nightmares are one of your more dangerous ones. I'm not exactly hopeless at reading expressions."

She groaned. This demigod certainly wasn't as ignorant as he looked. "Fine. They were about...about Jason. I missed him, I guess. But I hope you value your life more than spilling someone else's secrets."

He smiled one of his infectious smiles. "That's what I'm talking about! Girl's gotta have a sense of humour."

She couldn't help smiling too. "If a threat is your idea of humour, seaweed brain."

"That is exactly what Annabeth used to call me. Okay, back to Jason. I know you and him had something _valuable._ " Reyna noted that his voice sounded a bit wistful.

"Missing your girlfriend?"

"Kind of. I'm beginning to doubt that she _was_ my girlfriend. Maybe I had my doubts earlier too, and Hera- I mean Juno- is trying to clear them. About whether I _really_ love her or not," he raised his eyebrows for a second, before adding "So why did you make me Praetor?"

Reyna stirred the water surface with a stick. "I...I thought a Roman camp run by both a Greek and a Roman would progress faster. I thought that we could learn from your style...and your mistakes." Then she sighed. "I hope Jason remembers me too," she stated in a manner which was unusually quiet...for her.

Percy shrugged. Reyna couldn't help feeling he looked a bit jealous. "Oh, he won't be able to forget someone like you. Anyway, I have something that could help you from this serious case of depression."

She frowned. "I wouldn't exactly call it depression, but I'm interested in this, ah, _remedy_ of yours." She smiled at her co-praetor. "So what is it?"

Percy got up, grinning. "Blue cake."

Reyna found herself unable to suppress a smile. "Lead on," she said, and as she followed him, she couldn't help feeling grateful to Juno for sending him in Jason's place. Not that she didn't like Jason; she was just feeling a bit lonely after he disappeared.

But she wasn't alone. Not exactly. She had her co-praetor. She had seaweed brain. She had Percy Jackson.

 **Liked it? R n R!**


	2. Prologue - Percy

**I'm back! And I've decided to continue this. Yeah, I know, I seem to have a knack for hating the canon couples…anyway, here you go.**

Percy couldn't believe she still liked that Jason guy. Let's see: Jason had talked to her and been there for her for about four years, and then he'd disappeared for eight full months, and had left her alone and confused and broken, with the responsibility of New Rome and camp on her shoulders _._ Though the disappearing part wasn't necessarily his fault.

He hated the son of Jupiter, and he felt that Reyna should too. After their little 'talk' near Little Tiber, he sensed pretty clearly she still had feelings for him. It was the only thing that had stirred Percy up violently, as he had this sneaking suspicion that Annabeth's place in his heart was being taken control of by a certain Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. What, could you blame him? Reyna was not that intimidating once you get to know her. In fact, she could get so nice that you'd fall for her hopelessly. Percy could now understand how Jason must have felt. The daughter of Bellona was powerfully Venus/Aphrodite influential.

He was just sitting on his 'Praetor's throne', collecting his thoughts. Footsteps sounded behind him, and he heard someone clearing their throat. He was pretty sure who it was.

"Hey, Reyna."

He sensed her smiling. "Well, reflecting, aren't we, Percy?"

"What, did you think you were the only one who had the authority to daydream? If you do, just pay attention to what Octavian does all the time."

There was silence for a minute, and Percy thought he was gonna get it. But instead of a curt response, he got a surprisingly warm one.

"Are you okay, Percy? You really sound quite shaken."

He slipped off his throne, and turned to face his co-praetor.

"That's news."

"What?"

"That you _actually_ have a heart."

Reyna smiled, shaking her head. "It will take a while for me to get used to your absolute humor. But I think I'll survive till then."

"Are you sure _you're_ okay?" Percy said in mock horror.

"Of course I am. Seriously, though, I don't think you are. You can go back to your quarters if you want. There's not much work today."

"Can you help me there?"

Reyna looked a bit taken aback, but she noticed his serious expression.

"Sure."

Percy arrived at his quarters, Reyna behind him. As she observed the cabin, Percy thought she seemed quite impressed.

"Nice place you have here, Jackson."

"Gee, thanks. But can we get over the small talk, please? Come on in."

She obliged with a surprised laugh, as she noticed a little carved figure of Bellona on his table.

"Very nice indeed, Percy."

Percy found it hard to suppress a smile, and he could feel himself swoon in front of the beautiful raven-haired demigod. Not much time had passed since he'd realized how beautiful the daughter of the war goddess was.

"I just like to keep little figurines of my friends' godly parents. I have a mini Athena, a Hermes, a Zeus…over at my Greek camp, that is."

"Interesting." Reyna was apparently absorbing the smallest details of his room. "I wish I could just charmspeak you into giving me all your stuff."

"I wish I could just charmspeak you out of your feelings for Jason." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said that I wish I could charmspeak you out of observing the room and actually talking to me."

She smiled brightly. "You don't need to charmspeak me out of a little thing like that. Just say that you want to talk."

"Okay, I want to talk."

Reyna sat down cross-legged on his bed. Things had opened up a lot between them since the riverside talk. Part of Percy wanted to believe he knew everything about his fellow praetor. But part of him knew better.

"What's happened to you? Getting homesick because of those memories of home?"

"Yeah." he said. _And also because of keeping everything inside,_ he thought.

He was all right; he just couldn't differentiate between his different feelings for Reyna. Or that he couldn't bring himself to tell her. _Dang Aphrodite,_ he thought. _Dang Aphrodite and dang her love._

"You seem to be missing the Greek way. Unfamiliar to the Roman approach, aren't you?" her gaze was soft.

"You could say that." He sat down on his bed, in front of her.

"I miss Jason too. Everything isn't the same without him."

There it was again. Jason. Percy felt like he was going through the same Luke and Annabeth episode.

"You could move on. Give someone else a chance." He lifted her chin and looked straight into her eyes, finding himself leaning in. Inches apart. Closer. Almost…

A horn sounded outside. The next words of the legionnaire were the ones which Percy didn't want to hear, at least not now.

"The Greeks have arrived!"

 **Hope you like it. R n R!**


	3. Annabeth

**Sorry for being late again. And no, I'm not gonna update my stories at a regular 4 month interval. Honest to Zeus.**

Annabeth's heart raced faster than Arion. She was going to see Percy! The eight months of his disappearance, she wasn't embarrassed to admit, had been the hardest of her life.

The only thing she was worried about was, well, everything. What if he died during their war with Gaia? What if he didn't remember her? What if he had found some other girl? And the worst: What if he remembered her but _still_ found some other girl?

To all these questions, Annabeth had her usual answer. Don't worry. But despite how much she depended on herself, how much _the crew_ depended on her, she just couldn't will herself to stay strong.

And then there was the Mark.

The meeting with her mom had left her in tears. In even more tears than she usually was. Percy, the Mark of Athena, the quest, their lives…Annabeth was worried she might do something irrational and careless. Like attacking the Romans and take Percy. She considered the option a little more fiercely and more deeply than she normally should have.

"Annabeth! Watch out! The head!"

Leo spoke as if the head was something that had an actual consciousness. But then, she had faced a dragon lady, a three-bodied dude, and a snake haired woman. How bad could it be?

Then the deck in front of her exploded.

The smell of sulphurous smoke filled her nostrils. A Roman bust stood in front of her, scowling disgustedly. He looked slightly familiar. Not real life familiar, but more like book picture familiar. Then she remembered.

"Terminus."

Jason said that name as if he was an old friend. Annabeth wondered whether Camp Jupiter really had statue heads for some kind of chaperone or trainer. Then she remembered the god of boundaries Jason had told them about.

She walked towards the statue.

"I'm-"

"I know who you are, Greek girl!" the statue exploded. He literally exploded; the bust reappeared at her right. "The daughter of that absolutely _repulsive_ goddess!"

"What do you _mean_ , repulsive goddess?"

Terminus started to say something, but was interrupted by Jason.

"Terminus. I know you remember me. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter? These guys are with me. We need to talk to Reyna."

"You have crossed the Line! No weapons! You cannot enter!"

Annabeth sucked in air through her teeth. "We won't enter with weapons. We'll just lower a rope ladder to get down, and leave our blades here," she said through gritted teeth. "There's no rule against the ship hovering above the field, is there?"

The bust considered this. "Fine. But if you try any tricks, daughter of Minerva, I promise I will not hesitate in letting those dogs, Aurum and Argentum, rip your throat."

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and of course, an explosion.

Annabeth looked at her startled friends, a forced smile on her face. "Lower the rope, Leo."

The place was as impressive as Jason had described it, stone columns, beautiful arches, temples of the finest architecture. But the time to admire the place had to be later.

The field was filled with Roman demigods, no weapons with them, but they could still overpower a group of five. Annabeth regretted leaving her bronze dagger back on the Argo II. The half-bloods were hesitant, eyeing them apprehensively. But one amongst them looked at Annabeth with absolutely no fear at all.

Behind her, she sensed Jason smiling.

"Reyna."

The girl had long, chocolate brown hair, and eyes as black as coal. She walked with an air of confidence, as if she had just won a sword fight with Ares. And yes, Annabeth had seen a demigod fight with him before. Percy, of course. But she had to say, he hadn't looked very confident after that. More like…super-exhausted.

Reyna wore a toga, like all the other demigods, with a purple camp T-shirt. But behind her billowed a rich purple cape- the mark of a praetor. Next to her was the other praetor of Camp Jupiter.

Annabeth almost got vertigo. Percy was standing right before her. But something had changed about him. He looked more serious, more wistful…like he had looked after coming from Calypso's island. Annabeth hoped it was for her, but Percy was frequently glancing at his fellow praetor. Annabeth felt instantly jealous.

Reyna smiled, looking at Jason more longingly, and then turned her face towards Annabeth, probably assuming her as the leader of their little party of demigods.

"Annabeth. What a pleasure to finally meet you," she said. Then she looked straight into her eyes.

"Let's talk, shall we?"

 **I know, not much. Don't worry, Percabeth shippers, I'm not portraying Annabeth as some kind of villain here. There will be (maybe) some Percabeth or Jeyna moments too. Till then…I hope you can wait.**


	4. Jason

**Heyy…sorry. And thank you everyone for commenting your support! This one's for you, Toast Ninja!**

Jason's POV

He didn't expect Reyna to invite them over for lunch in the Field. Maybe she had softened up a little, working with a Greek demigod, and Percy Jackson, from what he had heard, was a pretty unruly guy, even for an ADHD Greek who had fought Kronos.

She looked a little less control-y kind of when he saw her. Like just being around Percy Jackson had made her more relaxed.

Good. The last thing Jason needed was another Roman, a praetor, his _former colleague_ at that, thinking that he had turned over to the Greeks, and betrayed the loyal Roman family that had brought him up to be the hero he was now.

The first thing he had noticed was that the famous Greek son of Nep- uh, Poseidon, was a little awkward around Annabeth, his long-lost girlfriend, and a little protective of Reyna, whenever Annabeth issued a bitingly witty comment about the Roman camp's way of training. The little frowns and shakes of his head were not very subtle, either. The Daughter of Athena obviously noticed this, too, and her scowls were deepening by the second.

"Um, so," He started the conversation hesitantly, as it had been recently limited to polite small talk, Percy explaining his quest and Annabeth's increasingly ferocious expression. "Let's steer this towards the Prophecy of Seven. Seeing Percy's, Frank's and Hazel's quest was to defeat a giant, a son of Terra, and ours, the Seven are obviously me, Piper, Leo, Percy, Frank, Hazel and- "

"Me." Annabeth finished, with a tone of finality in her voice. "Any questions?"

Her tone had become a little too arrogant, which was unusual for her, but the demigods were smart enough not to say anything. Even Frank and Hazel kept their mouths shut. Reyna, being fierce as she was, frowned a little, and opened her mouth to speak, but Octavian very stupidly beat her to it.

"Just like that? Without a vote in the senate?" His voice had become high pitched. "That cannot be allowed! And, if anyone noticed, we have _three_ praetors now! What about _that_ little problem?"

Annabeth shot him a look so harsh that he visibly flinched.

"We can deal with that later," she growled. "And even if the quest is actually meant for someone else, it will fall into place any way. That _is_ what happened when Percy and the Hunters of Artemis went on a quest to rescue Artemis and me from Luke and the Titan Atlas, right?"

She seemed to be implying something. Stressing on the fact about Percy caring a LOT for her even when they weren't dating. Jason frowned when he saw her looking accusingly at Reyna, who seemed to be studying Piper with a look of pain and sadness. But why would Annabeth…oh.

Jason sighed as he looked at Leo for support. Fortunately, he caught Jason's eye, gave him a wide grin, and turned to Octavian, who'd become a little pale after Annabeth's subtly thrown threat.

"Hey, Scarecrow, I could give you a tour of the Argo II, spanking hot war machine, built by yours truly! You seem a little… _uncomfortable_ here, anyway," he grinned.

Octavian turned to Leo with a look of hatred and distaste. " _Scarecrow?"_

"Oh, come on, you know you want it!" he took Octavian's arm like he wanted to go around like middle school besties.

He turned to Annabeth, and flashed her a grin. For a split second, _only_ a split second, her face was a mask of terror. Leo turned away, and Jason noticed her give a look of indecision, hesitation, and struggling to process something. Her eyes darted from Reyna to Percy, then to Leo, and bit her lip. Just as Leo was about to leave, Jason called him back.

"Hey, man, you could stay a while; you know…you could show Octavian around the trireme after it's all done."

Immediately, he felt an icy spark travel down his spine.

Leo pouted. "Oh, fine. But," he looked at Octavian. "You're gonna be getting a Leo-style tour, okay, _mi amigo?_ Don't worry!"

About half an hour later, the picnic packed up, and Jason saw Percy look at Reyna with a look of concern, and…something familiar, but an expression Jason couldn't quite place.

"So, um, I'll stay in the praetor's quarters, then?" he smiled at Jason a little hesitantly. "If it's fine with you, Jason?"

"Sure," Jason watched Percy turn to repeat the information to his co-praetor with a distinct feeling of amazement.

Something was about to go very, very, wrong.


	5. I think We May Have A Little Something

**I know I've been boring you guys a lot lately, but I currently have my tests going on. I'll try to get the story rolling soon!**

Reyna was a little uneasy after meeting Annabeth. She radiated power, and didn't look too happy to see _her Percy_ in the Roman way. Annabeth did not seem very appreciative about the Roman aura of Camp Jupiter (true daughter of Minerva, though), and Reyna had seen enough of the daughter of Mi-Athena's sharp tongue to know that she could be serious trouble to the Greco-Roman friendship agreement.

The only thing keeping her bold was her anger and feelings of betrayal and agony after seeing Jason with his new girlfriend, the daughter of Aphrodite, and maybe…Percy.

He seemed protective towards the camp he had only recently discovered. Reyna was relieved to see the other demigods' friendly nature, though, Leo was a little overpowering, and Coach Hedge…well.

It had been only a day, and by nightfall the only thing she could think of were these problems, almost forgetting about the oncoming war with Terra. She was not very anxious to see her rise, especially after hearing the demigods' quests.

She was in her quarters, still pondering this. A small sigh escaped her and she looked at the time. It was a little more than half-past eleven. It was past curfew, and the Greeks, and Jason, would be resting. They were going to begin their journey in three days' time, sharing their skills with each other for efficiency in their quest.

Reyna was not interested in sleeping, only to remind her of her nightmares. One thing she often did was sneak to the Little Tiber, or into the arena and practiced swordplay there. Tiber was her usual choice, but now…going there without Percy with her would feel not-that-great. He had a way of making the water seem calmer and more welcome than ever. But she could do with a little sword fighting. It always calmed her, reminding her that she was needed. Her praetor ship allowed her to access certain places, even past curfew.

She grabbed her ring from the table, a towel from the bed, and walked out, this time making sure to close the door softly behind her. Then she headed to the arena.

She walked into the practice area and positioned herself in front of a dummy, imagining it to be all her problems, all that she hated. Then she tapped her sword-and-torch ring, which turned into a full-size Imperial Gold gladius. Reyna took on a battle stance, and lunged at the dummy, slashing through its torso, surprising herself. She stepped back to analyze the blow, then looked at her sword. She frowned.

Strange. It was unusual for her to open with a slashing attack. Maybe Percy Jackson had influenced her more than she knew.

As if on cue, a soft thud resonated through the arena. Reyna looked back just in time to see a silhouette disappear behind a wall.

She groaned. She hadn't seen the entire person, but she recognized the unmistakable sea-green eyes.

"Is that what you do in you free time?" she called out. "Stalk me?"

He came out from behind the wall, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry. But I couldn't sleep, and I saw you walk out, and, as I had nothing better to do, I followed to see where exactly you spent your midnight hours. And so..." he gestured around the arena. "You like swordplay too? You seemed pretty disturbed, and that is what calms _me_ down when I'm upset."

Reyna sighed, and then gave him a dry smile. "So, now that you're here, you could teach me some of your Greek ways of using a sword to dismember your enemy."

"I guess. And so could you."

She smiled. "You could sit back and watch the Roman way, first."

He sat down and gestured for her to go on.

Reyna took the same stance she had a few minutes ago, and attacked the dummy with much more discipline and Roman-ism this time. She hacked at its midsection, then swept her sword across its legs and stabbed at its face. She let go the resentment and jealousy and worry she'd been holding back, and poured it out as she attacked the figure with as much ferocity as a tiger.

By the time she was done, the figure was cut in a million places, and stuffing was pouring out of its abdomen and the other cuts. She looked back to see Percy staring at her intensely, with a mixture of fascination and dreaminess, as if his idea of time well spent was hacking the crap out of things.

"Your turn."

He seemed to snap out of his trance, and uncapped his pen, which sprang into a Greek-style three meter long blade, made of the Greek godly metal, Celestial Bronze. It was beautiful in a dangerous way, and shone with a soft light.

"It's called Riptide," he said. " _Anaklusmos_ in Greek."

He walked up to her, and stood dangerously close.

"I like to go step by step," he grinned at her. "I hope you don't mind."

Reyna shrugged, praying to the gods that she wasn't blushing.

He stepped to her left, and his arm brushed against hers. Reyna clutched her sword even tighter. Percy held his sword in a loose grip, and taking an almost crouching stance, he attacked the dummy, slicing off its arm in a swift upward motion.

He turned to her. "Try."

Reyna knew the stance, but not the move. She tried to copy his arm movement, but succeeded only in grazing the dummy.

"Let me show you," Percy stepped behind her, and held her sword arm, his rough swordsman's finger wrapping around hers, and repeated his movement. The dummy's other arm fell off.

Reyna raised her eyebrows. "That's not a very controlled movement."

"It's Greek."

She turned around to grin at him, but it fell off her face as soon as she saw Percy's expression. He was still standing really close to her, and was looking at Reyna with a wistful, almost hungry expression that she'd seen cross his face once before, when they were talking near the river Tiber. He looked down at her the same way now, from the inch or so that separated them in height. He stepped a little closer, so there were only a few centimeters between them.

"You know what?" he asked her, still staring intently.

Reyna's grip loosened on her sword, and a concentrated emotion swept through her, something sweet and strong she hadn't felt since Jason; only stronger. "What?"

He laughed softly, almost like winds whispering. "Nothing."

And it was him who leaned in to Reyna's waiting, breathless lips.


	6. What Happened Last Night

Percy couldn't have been more surprised when Reyna pressed up against him after a hesitant moment, cupping the back of his neck in her hands and pressing her lips against his own. He moved his own arms around her waist, wrapping her in a tight embrace, and they pulled each other in until they were a tangle of limbs and lips. He moved his mouth against her tense jaw line, easing her tight grip on his neck, as she moved her left hand up and tangling in his hair. Her other hand moved to the base of his neck, the rough tips of her fingers moving lightly across his skin, sending shivers down his spine. He inserted his index finger under her chin and tilted her head back, moving his mouth to her neck and parting his lips, the way he did when he kissed Annabeth.

It was partly because of the jolt that name gave his conscience, and partly the need for breath that made Percy suddenly pull back.

Unfortunately, he pulled too hard and knocked against a dummy, tripping them both up.

And that was how they both ended up on the floor.

Reyna sat up and pushed back her messed up dark hair, which had come loose from her ponytail. Percy sat cross-legged on the cool, hard floor, conscious of his burning ears.

The daughter of Bellona pulled up her sleeve and looked at him, inclining her head a little to the side. "What the heck, Percy Jackson?"

She sounded restless and out of breath, but not tired, despite the late time and all the swordplay. Somehow, he thought she wasn't referring to him tripping them up.

He was suddenly aware of his own heavy breathing and awkward, messed-up thoughts in which Annabeth and Reyna just _won't_ coexist.

"I…I just…I don't know…."

Reyna uncomfortably brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, looking as awkward as he felt. Suddenly, he realized it was the most obvious emotion he had ever seen on her face, at all. Her cheekbones were red, making her under-rested face look even paler. She seemed to be avoiding his eyes.

"Since when did 'speak your mind' Percy 'Greek Geek' Jackson become alexithymic?" She said.

He could tell that she was trying to keep things light, especially after Percy had decided, out of the blue, to kiss his co-praetor he hadn't known for more than a week. But what she probably didn't realize was that she was just making things even more awkward, as Percy didn't-he didn't…know…

The meaning of the big word she'd just used.

"What does it mean?" he asked in a low, hoarse, whisper.

She looked at him, confusion and curiosity for once clearing her blush and obvious discomfort. "What does what mean?"

"Alexi- whatever the word was that you just said."

"Oh…alexithymia. It means not being able to put your emotions into words."

Percy shifted, awkwardness once more shrouding their conversation.

Reyna got up after a long pause, and held out her hand to him. He slipped his fingers into hers, and she helped him up. Both of them withdrew their swords.

"So…we should leave." Percy said.

Reyna nodded stiffly. "You go first. Some Lares might still be around. They can't get into certain places like this, the arena, but…we don't want rumors."

Percy walked out after an 'okay'. His last view of Reyna was studying her torch and sword ring on her finger, a thoughtful look on her tired face.

 _Line break_

The next day, he woke up late, still hoping that the previous night had been all but a dream. But the knocked over dummy that greeted him when he entered the sword fighting arena later told him it had been very, very real. And to add to the intensity and pain of his heart attack, the dummy was accompanied by the sight of Annabeth, who was or was not still his girlfriend. She was staring down at the dummy, the thoughtful look on her face very much like the one Reyna's face had when he'd left the arena in the middle of the night. Last night.

When he entered and saw the scene, his first impulse had been to take flight. But he knew it wouldn't be very wise, as Annabeth would've caught up with him. Anyway, he knew it was too late to change his mind when the gray eyed blond look up and spied him.

Her expression was like her mother, Athena's, when she'd given him the hooking _stay away from my daughter_ statement. Her gray eyes sized him up with a cold he'd never seen Wise Girl regard him with, and her mouth was set in a thin line. One look into her eyes, and Percy knew that she knew.

His own expression must have been like a hunted animal's.

Annabeth's lips parted, but not to smile. The words, cold and calculated, that escaped her lips were haunting enough to root him to the spot; her words had been like a snake's hiss.

" _What did you do last night?"_


	7. Pain And Desire

**Hey guys! I'm SO glad you liked this story and everything. Thank you for your continued support and I hope you'll keep reviewing and reading this. You can check out my other story, The Final Verse, which is about the prophecy line Nico heard in his dreams, involving a lot of new characters, including a new and mysterious girl, who is a daughter of Poseidon, and a son of Eros, the love god.**

 **It kind of involves a lot of back story and a bunch of brand new Greek myths, and is related to Riptide exclusively. And again, I love you all!**

Annabeth glared at Percy with a look of cold and unperturbed anger. His face had gone pale as a ghost, which was saying something, as Annabeth had seen her fair share of dead spirits. Percy's expression only added to her suspicion that something had happened here, in the arena, very recently.

Percy exhaled, a little shakily so. "What do you mean, Wise Girl?"

She pointed to the dummy that lay mutilated at her feet. "Those are sword marks. And not just any sword, Percy. I've been fighting next to you long enough to know that these have been made by Riptide. So, that confirms you were here last night, as I was the last person to leave this arena, at nine p.m."

He slowly raised his eyebrows. "So…?"

"Ah, that's not all, Jackson." She turned to face him, taking a few menacing steps that she knew would scare the wits out of him. "There are other marks, made by a _different_ blade."

She gestured to the dummy again. "The other holes are wider, more aggressive, and they are stab marks. Not our classis Greek _across_ strikes. So, I have reason to believe that a Roman was with you here. Last night. So, Perseus Jackson, you better spill."

Percy stood there, looking a little uncomfortable. No, very uncomfortable. He looked at the ground accusingly, like it had just slapped him.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, and began pacing the length of the arena. "And, if anyone besides a person of authority entered the arena at that time, the Lares would never have let them practice. And by position of power," she stopped and turned so that she was facing Percy. "I mean a _praetor._ And Jason was knocked out cold, I was told."

He wrung his hands and rubbed his face. "Look, Annabeth, I—"

She held up a hand. "Don't. It was that Roman girl, wasn't it?" she growled. "The one with a set jaw and deep brown eyes, long, rich, dark hair? The one they call _Reyna?"_

Percy drew his breath in, and let it go in a single, rushed sentence. "Idontknowwhatyouretalkingabout."

She gazed at him warily. "What did you say?"

He turned his head away, looking towards his left at apparently nothing, and blinked once, hard. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Annabeth could tell that he was on the verge of a breakdown. He was avoiding her eyes, and his hands, at some point of time, had slid into his pockets. Even though she hated betrayals, like her father, like Luke, she loved Percy like nothing she had ever done before; he was _her_ Seaweed Brain. Her voice softened. "Look, Percy. Look at me."

He did so, a little reluctantly. His eyes were bright with unshed tears, and…guilt.

Looking at him like that, Annabeth held back some tears of her own. She loved him, and she loved him and she loved him. She hated the Romans for taking him from her, even thought it wasn't their fault; she hated Hera, she hated that Roman girl for doing this to her; to them.

"Just tell me, alright?" she said, half whispering, half reassuring. "I love you. I love you more than anything, _anyone_ else in this crazy world, and you have to talk to me, alright, Seaweed Brain?"

But her voice broke.

Percy stepped closer to her, uncertainly and awkwardly, like he was walking towards a little girl. "Annabeth," he whispered softly.

Just her name. Just her name, like it was the only thing anchoring him to the world. He said it with so much love, so much familiarity, and so much _pain._

Annabeth let out a shaky breath. "I—"

And lost it.

At some point of time, tears started flowing from her eyes, hot and wet, sliding down her face, and she felt how similar it was to standing in the rain. Only that the rain was cool, and it wasn't related to her heart, which felt like it was being pressed with a hot iron rod. She had lost another love, again.

And then Percy's arms were around her, reassuring and loving and telling her that she will be alright, that he loved her even more, that he was like a beat down Eros, and she was his Psyche.

Our classic Greek Romeo and Juliet. Except that they had had a happy ending.

She was in so much pain; she didn't even know what had actually made her cry. She felt like she was trapped under the weight of the sky again, like an unbearable weight was pressing her down, crushing her will and ability to love. She could not move, she could not speak, she had no say in her life. She could only feel pain. Pain and sorrow. Sorrow and pain.

She choked on her own breath.

Percy rubbed her back and murmured soothing words in her ear. Impulsively, being so close to him, she reached up and looped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his, which felt cold. But it could be that her own were feverish and warm. Percy slipped his strong, steady arms behind her back and circling her waist, his breath stirring her blond hair.

He looked handsome, so handsome, with his sea green eyes full of love and warmth and assurance that he was hers, his face angular and his black hair brushing against his forehead. But Annabeth could sense his emotions. He was divided. It was a civil war inside; she could tell.

He was no longer solely hers.

Annabeth jerked back and stumbled to the entrance. Her tears had stopped flowing, but she could no longer bear to look at the beautiful boy with the beautiful heart without her own heart wrenching in her chest.

Then, behaving like some damsel in distress, she ran out, Percy calling her name behind her; telling her to wait. But she ran.

She passed the Reyna girl on her way, who looked at her with an expression of mixed surprise and worry. But not worried about Annabeth. Worried about her own secret.

When Annabeth reached her temporary bedroom, she felt strangely reassured. Stronger. Her hands reached up to wipe the sweat off of her face, and came away wet. Somewhere along the line, the tears of pain and desire had started flowing again. She pressed her back against the cold wall, her palms pressed against it. She slid down against the wall and let it flow, like she had done eight months ago. When she had lost Percy. The situation was the same now, different only in the aftermath.

Only in the aftermath.


	8. Dissecting Love

Piper knew what was going on, andk it scared her.

Being a daughter of love and all, she knew that there was a heinous 'thing' going on between Percy and Annabeth and Reyna, and it could only be described as a bloody, Greco-Roman, violent and emotional love triangle. And if something didn't happen soon, she would lose Jason to it and then be herself drawn into the fight going parallel to the war against Gaia. The war of love.

She knew the power of love and hate. She knew how much attention it demanded, it _commanded,_ and it was freakishly powerful. She wondered if it was Aphrodite's doing, if she wanted another difficult chapter of betrayal in Percy and Annabeth's story. Or, if Jason and Reyna were another favorite of hers. Or Venus's, anyway.

She hated her mother for this, and couldn't help thinking whether she and Jason were meant to be, or it was another of the goddess of love's plans to 'match a cute couple and then tear them apart', to quote some of her less beloved half-siblings from camp. Piper puzzled whether Venus wanted to keep her daughter and the son of Jupiter together, or if she was to play second fiddle to Reyna in the story. Like Calypso was to Percy and Annabeth, if she herself was a Calypso to Jason and Reyna.

She wondered if Camp Jupiter, or Jason's friends, approved of her.

It was very much possible Jason and Reyna were to them what Percy and Annabeth were to Camp Half-Blood.

Everywhere she went, the girls, and some of the boys, kept shooting her dirty looks, as if she was acting like a Sebastian to their Jace and Clary. It made her nervous. Very nervous.

As a daughter of Aphrodite, she wasn't doing very well. She was supposed to recognize love as it was, but she was the most confused concerning her feelings and what everyone else thought, and what they wanted her to do. Or so she thought, before she talked to Perseus Jackson.

He didn't make an appearance at breakfast, and Annabeth had red eyes and a defeated and sad expression as she sat down to have breakfast with Hazel and Frank. Piper also noticed Reyna; she still kept her poise and confidence, but the Greek daughter of Aphrodite noticed her keeping her distance from the daughter of Athena. And spare her the whispers about the overly concerned frown Jason Grace was sending the Roman praetor's way.

She tried to sit and ignore her supposed boyfriend's fidgeting, but it hadn't been five minutes into the meal when she sighed and turned to Jason.

"Hey." She touched his shoulder lightly. "If you want to talk to Reyna, it's alright. I understand."

The blue-eyed demigod looked a little troubled. "She…just looks kind of disturbed. No one would notice it, but I've been with her long enough to…"

He trailed off; the red on his cheekbones showing that he realized that it wasn't the most helpful thing to tell your girlfriend.

Piper sighed again. "Just go. Shoo." She told him.

He obeyed. Halfway through, he turned around as if he'd just remembered something. "Oh, and Piper," he called out to her. "Could you please check on Percy? Maybe look around…see where he is."

She smiled at him, though it was only a halfhearted effort. Once Jason had smiled at her and turned around to sprint towards Reyna, she leaned back into her seat. "Boys," she muttered. "so blind."

And that's how she ended up walking towards the male praetor's villa, calling out for the son of Poseidon. She found him sitting in a secluded spot in the garden, looking at his pen in a sort of half-lost forlorn way. As if it was a way for him to escape into his own world. _A world with no girl trouble,_ Piper thought before chuckling. _A world with a happy ending, for once._

"Percy?"

She had to call out his name several times before he heard her. He looked up, a little disheveled, and Piper noticed how different he looked from yesterday, when he'd been full of life while greeting his friends, and arguing it out with Octavian. His eyes were rimmed with red, and his hair seemed even messier than usual. His bright sea green eyes had lost their twinkle and had turned a dull, stormy grey-green. Piper felt her eyebrows rising higher and higher with every observation.

"Yeah. That's me." He said lifelessly.

"I…we…I mean, we were wondering if you'd like to eat…you, um, didn't make an appearance at the mess hall and-"

He waved her off. "I'm okay."

Piper found her wits floating somewhere a few feet away. "No, you're not."

He looked up in surprise. Then he chuckled dryly. "And what gave that away?"

She sat down next to him. They sat that way, in silence for a few minutes, before she spoke up. "I see it, you know."

Percy tilted his head to the side, like a confused puppy.

"I mean…there's something going on between you and Reyna and Annabeth." She bit her tongue, realizing how blunt it must have sounded. _Smooth, Piper,_ she thought to herself.

Percy winced. "Yeah, well. "

She smiled. "Tell me about it."

"Can I trust you?"

"I'm a daughter of love. And I'm not like the others. Of course you can."

"I…I kissed Reyna, and Annabeth found out. She…ran off crying."

Piper blinked.

Percy noticed her reaction. "I know. Dumb of me. But…I find myself feeling something for Reyna. At first I thought it was pity, but then…" he made a vague gesture with his hands.

She nodded. Then she got up. "You need to eat. After that, I'll help you talk to both of them. Deal?"

He looked at her curiously. Then a trace of a smile appeared on his face. "Deal."

They walked back to the mess.

 _Line Break_

Jason and Reyna were nowhere to be found. Upon finding them in the Garden of Bacchus, Percy insisted that they barge in and talk to Reyna right there and then. But finding the blond and raven-haired Romans having a private moment, Piper held him back.

Jason had his arm around Reyna, whose head rested on his shoulder. She looked on the verge of tears as the son of Jupiter whispered soothing words to her. After he bent down and buried his nose in her hair, a lone tear escaped her dark eyes and then she was sobbing in Jason's shirt, her hands fisted tightly in the purple fabric. Both his arms went immediately around her.

The son of Jupiter wasn't easy to read, but Piper had stayed with him for enough time to slip just a tiny bit into his body language so that she recognized the extreme emotions. His tense muscles and reddened face betrayed his hidden rage, which Reyna was obviously unaware of as she cried.

Percy looked venomous himself. "If he made her cry, I swear…"

His threat trailed in the air. Jason had bent down next to her face and whispered something in Reyna's ear. She whispered something back, and he lowered his face to face hers.

He leaned in, and his fingers threaded into the daughter of Bellona's dark hair as they kissed.

Piper heard her cry of dismay cut through the air, startling them. She thought it couldn't have been worse, when Jason saw them and his face turned the color of his shirt with rage. "How _dare_ you?" he half-growled, half-whispered, his gaze on something behind her.

The Cherokee beauty felt her thoughts clouded with fear and anger, but most of all…betrayal

Reyna tried to pull him back, but he with a swipe of his arm, he pushed her behind him. He stalked up to the two Greeks, uncontrolled rage evident on his face. He lifted his arm-

And punched Percy in the face.

 **I know, I know. It was kind of rushed. But there, I've included all of them in to the love complex-geometrical-structure, and it's going to get heated. And, by the way, there is going to be NO Percy/Piper at ALL in this story. That ship just disgusts me, and they're going to be good friends here. But that's it. JUST GOOD FRIENDS.**


	9. Of Tears and Forgotten Kisses

**Oh gods. I am so sorry I didn't update this thing earlier. I've been so engrossed in my other story, and my new one shot series, Shatter, that I'd almost forgotten about this. Again, sorry!**

Jason wouldn't admit it, but he was ashamed.

He was ashamed of taking his guilt out on Percy, of doing this to Piper, of not being strong enough to glue the two camps together. And most of all, he was ashamed of abandoning Reyna. When she needed him. The guilt was giving him sleepless nights, and sitting in the café in New Rome, wallowing in self-pity, that the dark-haired praetor wasn't there to have the coffee with him didn't make it better.

No.

The guilt was _crushing_ him, making him hesitant when he found Reyna in the mess hall, her jaw clenched as she stared down, _hard_ , at the cheeseburger on the table in front of her. Making him insignificant when he confronted the son of Poseidon, as he lost control and sent a punch his way; a punch that drew a satisfying _crack_ as it connected with Percy's jaw. A punch that drew blood from his mouth; the dark red liquid flowing out in a line from one end of his mouth.

Jason was sick with the satisfaction he felt as Percy sucked in his breath, obviously in pain.

Reyna swore and ran to her current co-praetor's help, quickly wiping away her tears with the back of her wrist _, like she did when she was upset,_ and using her scarred knuckles to wipe away the blood that trickled from the corner of his mouth.

Piper whimpered as she looked at the son of Jupiter, her eyes in fragments like broken glass, pieces of red shimmering in her irises, as if resembling the blood seeping from her own 'broken-glass' heart.

It took all of his willpower to not wither away under her gaze.

Reyna was looking at him in indignation- _what?-_ and hatred, which was quite different from the earlier hopeful look she associated with Jason.

Because of Percy.

Jason turned away from her gaze as his heart twisted painfully inside his chest, but the only other place to look was at the daughter of Aphrodite, whose look wasn't exactly gratifying. His shoulders slumped as he registered her look of utter, utter betrayal and pain.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Really early, aren't you?" From her tone, it seemed like Piper was trying to keep her tone teasing, but failed as her voice broke at _you._

He looked at Percy, refusing Piper's advance. "I was talking to him, not you."

Piper visibly swallowed and her breathing hitched. "I was talking to him, too. Not you."

Jason blinked turned to Percy, blinking back his tears of shame and rage. The son of Poseidon was still seemingly reeling from the blow, but he shook his head and looked up at Reyna, his gaze seeming to speak a million words.

Reyna nodded.

As Jason watched, Reyna, his best friend of four years, and his one true love, slid her arm around Percy's waist and pressed her lips to his jaw, where Jason had punched him. Idly, through a haze of pain and despair, the blond demigod wondered if this was the way the daughter of Bellona had felt when he had come back with Piper.

It must have hurt, then.

Percy looked at the Cherokee beauty and gave a curt nod. "I guess I was early."

And then he turned back, Reyna still next to him.

This time, Jason wasn't sure he'd be able to stop his tears from spilling over.

"And Jason," Percy turned his head back to look at him, and Jason looked up at him. His face was as hard as stone. "I'm not the one to apologize to."

He turned his head back, facing the view of the city of New Rome as he and the Roman praetor walked towards it. "It's Reyna."

And then Jason's tears spilled onto his face.

 _Line Break_

Jason sat in the Fields of Mars, alone, thinking about their first kiss.

Of course, he wasn't sure who _they_ were. Maybe it was him and Reyna. Maybe it was Piper.

But he was in the Fields of Mars. It must be Reyna. For places of happenings drew mourners, did they not?

He remembered when they'd returned from the war with Krios. Victorious. How they'd sat in content silence here, just the two of them, with her head on his shoulder and his arm around hers. How they'd laughed and talked in hushed tones, hoping to evade the attention of partying legionnaires. How she'd smiled at him, a _true_ smile, as he'd attempted to get the words out. How they'd both kissed, literally floating off the ground. How they'd been happy.

And now everything was going to crumble.

He couldn't blame Percy, though. He knew that he couldn't hate him for taking his Reyna. After these eight months, she wasn't exactly _his_ anymore.

He sighed, and his fingers slid over the sand of the earth, probing the ground next to him where Reyna should've been, as if yearning for her. He _was_ yearning for her.

Jason remembered her face as he'd asked her what was wrong, at breakfast that day. She'd looked up at him, and her eyes had grown bright with unshed tears. Like looking at him in the condition she was in, she couldn't hold it all in anymore. Life had not been fair to Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano.

It had not been fair to Reyna, either.

Because the aforementioned girl was a different person with her full name. The names were different. The full name was of a little girl back in San Juan, a little girl haunted by ghosts of the dead.

 _This_ name, the one without her surname, was of a warrior in San Francisco, a leader haunted by ghosts of past relationships. Of dead love.

Jason felt the hot tears threatening to spill again as his pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them close to his body, as if they were the body of the aforementioned girl.

Of the aforementioned warrior.

 **So this was basically a filler chapter, but it provides insight that Jason is not the villain here. It's the conditions.**


	10. Enthralling Shades of Green

**I'm so proud you guys have loved this story, and that this is finally a goal completed. CHAPTER TEN! A shout out to all the reviewers out there! A special thanks to The Toast Ninja, who has supported me thoroughly since the beginning of this story. So let's get on with the story.**

Reyna felt confused, as a Roman leader should not be.

She wanted to love none, as Jason had Piper and Percy had Annabeth. She felt as if she was intervening too much in too many relationships, and this was not what she did.

The Romans had grown to trust and respect her, after all these eight months of ruling and sorting out political messes alone, she was considered as the most able and worthy of demigods. For anyone who could handle all that stuff on their own two shoulders, heck, one could be nothing but a Roman. And she was a _filia Romana._ A Daughter of Rome.

Both figuratively and literally. She was a child of Bellona, who was Roman in the pure sense, not quite the counterpart of Enyo, who was nothing but chaos. Bellona was honor and duty. Bellona was loyalty.

Reyna did not feel very loyal.

She was not being loyal to her duty and honor by falling so in love with Jason, almost abandoning her post and refusing to let go of her selfishness. She was not being loyal to Jason, falling so irrevocably in love with Percy, being so fickle and unmindful. But most of all, she was not being loyal to Rome.

Falling in love with a Greek, refusing to sort out matters with strategy and brains, not even forming a worthy alliance with the daughter of Athena. That was not very Roman of her.

And then she'd kissed Jason.

It was like the old days again, as they'd kissed floating in the air, happy and content with each other. The same spark on her lips, the spark of the blond demigod's passion and love. The spark that told her she was still needed by him, that she was still his beloved.

As if he didn't care so much about the Greek child of the love goddess.

Reyna had reason to believe that if Percy hadn't been there, a look of clear pain and betrayal etched on his face, she would be with Jason now. If she hadn't glimpsed Piper's features, contorted in a look of hurt and grief, he would be with Reyna now.

But then he'd punched Percy.

All was fair in love and war, and she thought she played Venus's game for Jason. But she might've fallen for the son of Poseidon harder than she'd thought.

She'd quickly cursed under her breath and prayed to the gods that he wasn't as hurt as she thought; that he was still fine. Reyna had helped him up, anxiously wiping away the red of his blood, hoping against hope that Percy was fine. In her heart bloomed a sudden hate for the son of Jupiter for doing this to him. And that hate had surprised her. Her emotions so quickly ran into each other, like blended ink.

For some crazy reason, that Reyna may or may not know, she sided with Percy when he was punched. Jason technically cheated on Piper when he kissed Reyna, but so did _Percy,_ and even earlier, when _he_ kissed _her._

So why?

There was a time. Those eight months, alone and afraid, that the weight and responsibility of handling the Roman civilians, the senate, the praetorship, and the freaking augur, when she thought her world was going to cave in. When she thought that Jason was never coming back, that she was alone, again, that there was no thing to hold on to, no dream to hold on to, no _one_ to hold on to. When she thought she was going to shatter into so many pieces, that not even the gods could fix her up again.

Like Saturn. Deep in the pits of the Tartarus that was hopelessness, condemned by the gods who were the embodiment of incapability.

Then there had been Percy Jackson.

Reyna shook her head violently, trying to free herself from her own thoughts as she held on to the said demigod, guiding him the Praetor's villa, even though she could have just taken him to the infirmary. And that was because of the fact that she wanted to have a _conversation_ with him, privately.

She pulled out a stool for him to sit as she motioned to him that she was going to change. It was her villa, after all, and she made her way over to the walk-in closet as she grabbed a cup of coffee run cold from the breakfast table.

In the closet she randomly grabbed the most comfortable outfit she could lay hands on, which turned out to be sweatpants and a gray t-shirt, not exactly _itching_ to get out of her Roman shirt, which had the gold SPQR emblem printed on its royal purple front.

As her fingers managed to prize open the black rubber band from her raven hair, her other hand held the mug of coffee as she sipped from it, then reaching back to untangle her hair from its caging braid. She quickly prepared another cup of the stuff and entered her bathroom again to find the son of Poseidon sitting dismally on the stool, staring at his hands which were rough from swordplay.

She put the hot cup in his hands and knelt down next to him, grabbing some cotton and rubbing alcohol from her utility drawer and pressing it to his jaw. His eyes, oh so beautiful green eyes, flitted up to her face as he winced, and then moved down, where they stopped abruptly and narrowed somewhat.

When he spoke, his voice was rough, sharp around the edges.

"They're his?"

Surprised, Reyna looked up to find his sea-green irises trained on her dark ones. "What?"

Her voice came out as a guilty whisper.

"Those pajamas," he motioned to the ones she was wearing. "Are they Jason's?"

She frowned and looked at what she was wearing before her shoulders tensed and then fell as she noticed the lightning bolt patterns on the blue cloth. "Yeah." She said slowly, and then turned her attention back to tending to his injury.

"Why do you bother with my bruises? Why not get some nectar and just get it over with?" His voice held accusation and indignation.

"That's a tiny injury. You would combust. Besides," she lowered her voice and her hand, taking his chin in her hands and turning his face so that she was facing him directly. "I didn't kiss him. I thought I wanted it, but…I don't think I would be here with you, would I?"

His eyes stopped searching the ceiling, and moved down to focus on hers.

They froze in silence in that moment, staring at each other, drinking in the sight of them. Percy' eyes were filled with wonder, as if she was the first star he'd seen that appeared in the dark of the night.

His eyes were such a brilliant hue, a mesmerizing sea-green mixed with flecks of sea-blue and sea-gray, some cobalt chips and swirls of parakeet and shamrock and chartreuse. Reyna could stare at them all eternity, get lost in their depth and admire their untold beauty and depths, so like the ocean he was supposed to symbolize. _Such beautiful eyes._

Circe used to say that a person's eyes were the windows to their soul. And the daughter of Bellona could see what she meant by her words, as she got lost in the son of Poseidon's smoke and mirror eyes that spoke of loyalty and love, of war and wonder, of loss and luxury. His eyes were those of an enigma's. A mixture of two opposites that were bound as a magnet. Stormy _and_ calm, like the sea he was born of.

And then those beautiful eyes came closer to hers as he leaned in, and when she tasted his lips' salt and chocolate on her own, Reyna could never have been more enraptured.

 **A/N: So there you go, my loves! Chapter ten! Did you catch that indignation reference I made back there? You know, Logan Lerman's new movie. (Maybe not so new, it was out last July) I hope you like the Preyna kiss in the end. BUT I also have a depressing announcement to make. One of the members of the love polygon will have to die. You guys review who you think it should be, and wait until a few more chappies to find out who. So, until next time, and I love reviews! Review, please? Pretty, Aphrodite pretty please?**


	11. Wrong Never Felt So Right

**Heyy. You guys are probably wondering why I'm updating so much (or maybe not) but it's because I'll probably be unavailable until February end, or at least the beginning of March, because I'm going out, and yeah. That long.**

 **So, yeah, virtual cookies to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited! Thank you guys so much!**

Percy wanted nothing more than to be able to hold Reyna close to him, mold their bodies into one, fusing their bones and alloying their thoughts.

Perhaps that was immature of him, but Percy wasn't exactly known for his wisdom and _brains._

He felt a wave of something he had never felt before; a sort of passion he never had with Annabeth. Yeah, he loved her a lot, but this was…something else. Annabeth was like a permanent, constant presence in his life, like some kind of unmovable, fool proof grounding if he was ever to lose hold on his sanity. Reyna was, well, a flight risk. Something that called to him, called out to him like nothing else ever did.

The way he had never felt. Rachel had been a sunny day, a prospect of laughing and joking and spending time like a normal, everyday mortal. Calypso had been like a connection to the past, a rope to myths; of secrets untold and the scent of yellowing paper and drying herbs and fresh earth. Reyna…

Reyna was rawness.

She was the exhilaration of adventure and cold adrenaline running through his blood, venturing into places unknown, making choices which you never knew had been there, ever-changing within its rigid frame. Things he never knew were temporary, that may be here a moment and gone the next; things he loved with passion and raw hunger; things he mourned when they were gone; things that scarred him for life.

It was like a breath of fresh air; like being stranded on a deserted island, being scared and yet excited; like being alone at home, not knowing what would happen the next second, but still living every moment as the last. As the best.

He loved the indecisiveness.

Reyna was like riding on a roller coaster which was off-track. To quote the otherwise ignored singer, like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street.

He loved her, he loved it. Every little millisecond; he loved it.

It was like falling off a cliff, and he loved it.

Percy opened his eyes and pulled back just a little so he could admire the sculpted beauty of the Roman demigod in front of him. Her skin was pale, the color of milk, flushed along the angular but soft cheekbones. Fascinated, Percy reached up to brush his fingers across the pale red skin of her face, as Reyna let out a shuddering breath, and opened her eyes. Her huge, mystic dark eyes stared back at him with complete intensity, not even bothering to move away from him. He didn't realize that he had moved from the stool to rise and enter a position completely different.

Reyna was pushed against the cold tile wall of the bathroom, loose strands of her dark hair falling around her face. Percy was intimately close to her, hips against hips, legs tangled in legs, chests breathing evenly, rising and falling in perfect synchronization. His right hand was stroking her cheek, and the left…the left was pressed against her bare back, having moved under her t-shirt to reach her lower back, pressed against her feverish bare skin.

Reyna's own was tangled in his raven black hair at the back of his head, the other against his hard chest, fingers splayed out directly over his heart. Sea green eyes met onyx, staring back relentlessly. One end of his lips felt raw and burnt, probing it with his tongue it felt like ragged flesh. Jason's knuckles had been sharp, but Percy was too caught up in the praetor to care.

Percy finally moved and led his lips and hand to her throat. Reyna swallowed visibly, her pulse jumping under his fingers, below her collarbone, and it felt _good._ Percy didn't know what it was; he'd never kissed anyone like that before, never _touched_ anyone like that before.

"What are we doing through this, Percy?" Reyna's breathless, low voice asked, regret and carelessness lacing her voice.

"Cheating, I guess?" Percy decided it was better to be blunt, to not lie to at least each other, as admittedly, that was what they were doing. "Cheating on Jason, cheating on Annabeth."

Her other hand stroked the end of his jaw, his face buried in the crook of her neck, his free right hand having moved to press against her hip. "Do you regret this?"

Percy couldn't decide through his mixed jumble of emotions. The truth was harsh, eliciting guilt from his loyal heart, yet he felt that this was _right._

"No."

Reyna's intake of breath was sharp. She sounded like Percy's denial of regret was a hard blow, guiltily pleasurable, that she had been expecting.

He loved the pain, the pleasure.

And he was pretty sure, that so did she.

He didn't regret it. He didn't regret a moment of it. He didn't regret breaking Annabeth's heart, though he loved her; he didn't regret breaking Jason completely, though it was no fault of his. He felt like a sinner. But for the first time, he saw it.

The pleasure in sin.

He was a hero of Olympus. His deeds weren't worthy of it. Not at all. And the sad thing was, Percy knew it. He knew it, yet he wholeheartedly took exhilaration in it. He did not truly care.

Percy sighed as he reluctantly detached himself from Reyna, who immediately released her body from being pressed against the wall and took a deep breath, which he had denied her by pressing himself against her, holding her too tight.

She moved to the door and turned the knob, exiting the bathroom. He grabbed both their coffee cups from the bathroom sink and followed her as they walked to the kitchen. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and grabbed a pan from the dishwasher, and Percy swung himself onto the centre table and took a seat, his eyes never leaving her form.

He studied her physique as she lighted the stove (yes, even praetors had to do all their work themselves, even their housework) and emptied the contents of something unknown into the pan. "What are you making?" he asked, out of pure curiosity.

She shrugged as she put sugar into a bowl, emptying the contents of broken eggs, minus the shells, into it. "Well, seeing as neither of us regret the fact that we're basically committing junior adultery, we should try to at least _eat._ I'm hungry from eating nothing all day, and I'm sure you are too, and, now that I come to think of it, this _is_ quite Roman of you."

He frowned as he swung his legs. "I'm sure they'll…understand. Wise girl is not 'wise' for no reason. She'll get over it."

She half-turned her head and raised a perfect eyebrow. "And will Jason? Piper? Even Annabeth might not. This is no petty matter, you know. Love and war go together, and not just in the proverb."

Percy found himself at a loss for words before he found his voice again. "But that doesn't change feelings. I may still get back with Annabeth, but then what will happen to you? Piper and Jason may go back to normal. Piper may be happy, but will Jason? Annabeth will know my heart isn't in it. I will still love you. Neither will Piper, for that matter. Same amount of heartbreak. Even more, actually.

"You and I will be happier with this arrangement, and anyone may be content with that, but my fatal flaw is loyalty for a reason. And I have a feeling it will not sit well with you either. I can still see it in your words. In your tone."

Reyna sighed as she stirred the batter in the bowl and turned back to look him in the eye. "What do you propose we do then?"

"Sit it out, or a method worthy of Athena." He smiled.

She raised her eyebrows questioningly. "And what is the method worthy of the wisdom goddess? Because I surely will not sit this one out."

He slid off the table and placed his feet on the cold marble floor. "We think, we plan, and we take action."

Percy could see a hint of a half smile on her face as she turned back to pour the batter into the heated pan. "That will take some good amount of time. But I must say, the daughter of Athena must be rubbing off on you."

He smiled and ignored the slight clench in his heart as someone he still, though platonically, cared about was mentioned. "Thanks, I guess. I just hope after all this is done, we can work as a team and still defeat Gaia."

Reyna smiled at him. "Don't worry, you will. Annabeth is the most resourceful demigod I have ever met. Even more so than Jason."

"Yeah. And I hope you'll come with us. But, speaking of resources, what are you making?"

She nodded. "Pancakes."

Percy blinked. "Did you-"

He was cut off by her clear laugh. "Yes. I added the blue food coloring."

 **Thanks for reading, and REVIEW! It won't take much of your time, and will make a person happy. Remember that.**


	12. An Amphora Empty Of Wine

**So, I've decided to answer reviews from now on, don't ask me why because I don't know. So:**

 **Frank Nancy: Yeah, I guess. But don't worry; hopefully I'll clarify Percy's state of mind in the next few chapters. I** _ **will**_ **insert adventure, a quest, but not just yet. Keep sending your reviews; I look out for them. And thanks for your cc reviews!**

 **Phoebe Artemis: You'll see what happens. ;)**

 **Okay, so on with the story.**

Piper stood seething with fury and betrayal. Jason, _not her_ Jason anymore, had kissed someone whom he'd earlier sworn up and down he had no romantic connection to.

Well, apparently not.

Then, after still insulting her further by saying something and then telling her she was not the one he was talking to, he had let lose some tears after his _beloved_ Reyna had left with the person he was punching. Punching because he thought he had hurt _her._

Piper felt completely out of the equation. Her fear had come true; that she and Jason would be dragged into this game of love and war. She couldn't decide whether to hate her mother for setting her up or thank her for showing her that the son of Jupiter wasn't to be trusted when it came to the matter of deadly love.

The half Cherokee, half Greek demigod was perched on one end of a metal bench in a secluded area in a park in New Rome, replaying her relationship with Jason. Up until yesterday, he had been a perfect boyfriend. Taking her out on dates, buying her presents, complimenting her and gifting her roses until he did something completely out of the blue, something unexpected as well as unloving. Piper absolutely hated how her life had turned into a living hell.

Even Reyna. The daughter of Bellona seemed cool enough; someone loved by a demigod as easygoing and as loyal as Percy was someone she trusted and respected. But the kiss…Reyna hadn't exactly seemed reluctant to let Jason kiss her, in fact, she'd responded with her own lips.

And then, after giving Jason a seething look with her midnight eyes, she'd pulled up an injured Percy and left, and Piper had an uncanny feeling the two had made up and were making out somewhere. She swallowed back the taste of bile at that mental image.

Piper heard a sound like dry leaves being crunched under shoe clad feet, but didn't turn, unsure whether or not she wanted someone to be there with her. She drew in a sharp breath as blond hair came into her view, but relaxed as her kaleidoscope eyes met Annabeth Chase's wise gray ones.

She'd always seen a sort of sad but hopeful look in those eyes of hers, but now they held only pain and defeat. Annabeth sat down next to her on the bench and heaved a long and shaky sigh.

"What up, Pipes?" she said in an attempt at playfulness but a resultant defeated tone that suggested she had almost given up on ever getting Percy back.

"Nothing much." Piper smiled sadly. "Just some unfaithful boyfriends."

Annabeth glanced at her sharply. "I don't want to talk about Percy."

Piper shook her head, realizing how her words must have sounded to the other girl. "No…I didn't mean him."

She just looked at the daughter of Aphrodite in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Jason." Her tone turned bitter as Hydra poison. "And a kiss."

"He…kissed someone else?"

"You got it." She laughed without humor. "Always such an Athena kid."

Annabeth gave her a concerned frown. "Who?"

"Who else other than the master heartbreaker herself?" Piper half whispered. "Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, praetor of Twelfth Legion Fulminata."

The daughter of Athena's expression went red with fury. "She's freaking _playing?"_

"No." Piper shook her head. "Jason was the one who kissed her. Although she didn't seem reluctant, she left with Percy right after Sparky socked him in the face."

The old nickname slipped out involuntarily, as she felt a stab in her heart at someone who was gone from her life, just like that. Annabeth must have noticed the pained expression flash across her face as her own softened before hardening again. "Percy was punched?" she asked; her tone flat and calm, but dangerous.

The chocolate haired girl frowned as her eyes went sharply to her blond friend's face. It was passive, hard and cold as stone, still so utterly in love with Percy. She pursed her lips. "Let him go, Annabeth."

Annabeth looked at her in part surprise. "What?"

Piper sighed, wondering how to put the cruel fact in front of the architect of Olympus. "I've seen the way he looks at her, Annabeth. He loves you; you're his best friend. But something about that girl calls to him. There's something that he's fascinated about, something he respects and admires at the same time. He may be an idiot sometimes, from what you've told me," She paused and took a deep breath. "But he knows how to love. He's not lover Percy anymore…" Piper held Annabeth's hand. "But he's your closest friend. And nothing can change that."

Annabeth looked at her in wonder and grief.

She smiled sadly at her. "It's time to move on."

Annabeth swallowed, visibly trying to retain her composure, but broke down, sobbing and shaking as her breath was racked with tears, her grip tightening on Piper's hand. Piper didn't know what else to do, so she held her friend's grip and swallowed back her pain. "I don't know what to _do_ ," Annabeth said, her voice cracking with such _anguish_ Piper could feel her own heart breaking, "And I _hate_ it. It was never supposed to be like this. It was…it was _us_ against the gods. And now…" she started shaking as she involuntarily laid her head against her friend's shoulder. "It's all gone."

"It's okay," Piper whispered. "He's your best friend. He loves you to Tartarus and back, and nothing can change that."

Annabeth just cried, and her fingers fisted into the material of Piper's sleeve as she shook with pain and hurt. The daughter of Aphrodite had seen Annabeth through the eight months she had been at Camp Half-Blood, and what had struck her was her seemingly endless love for Percy and her pain at losing him to fate. She had been a sad, listless version of the clever daughter of Athena.

But now, she wasn't even _that._ She was hollowed out, like an empty, scraped out jar of wine, something that couldn't quench the starving and the dying. Piper felt pure _hopelessness_ at seeing her this way, as if she herself was a victim of the robbing famine.

She was, in a way. Having lost her love, her love which was food, and if Annabeth hadn't herself lost Percy she would've comforted her. Now she was just another amphora with none of the warm, intoxicating liquid, only capable of breaking into shards of pottery.

Piper needed some heartbreak advice from her otherwise unhelpful mother right now.

She absentmindedly remembered some lines she had read when her father was working on Shakespeare. Some duke's words, she thought they were…

 _If music be the food of love, play on. Give me excess of it; so that, surfeiting, the appetite may sicken, and so die…_

She frowned as she remembered a poster she had seen somewhere in the Roman city, about a ball or a festival or something. Piper thoughtfully and slowly turned her head to Annabeth, who had fallen asleep at her shoulder, looking oddly peaceful. She brushed a golden stand from her friend's face as she turned her thoughts somewhere else. If music be the food of love…

 _Give me excess of it…_

Piper swallowed as she remembered her earlier comparisons between Annabeth and empty containers of wine. Wine.

She slowly nudged her blond friend awake, who opened her eyes slowly and frowned at her playfully before remembering their previous conversation and having a defeated look fall over her face. "What is it?" she asked in a low voice.

Piper smiled at her a little. "Do you have a dress?"

Annabeth sat up straight and frowned. "No…but if you want one we can buy one from one of the city's shops…why?"

Piper's smile widened before she noticed how dark the sky had turned and having urgency filling her. She grinned at the wide eyed girl next to her. "We have a Roman party to attend." She said as she pulled her up and dragged her out of the park, ignoring her indignant cries.

They were going to get some love food tonight.

 **A/N So, yeah, Pipabeth friendship! I had this feeling everything was getting really depressing and stretched and monotonous, so I decided** **to add a little party and dancing and wildness. And don't worry; these two are not over their ex's just yet. It will take some time with their characters, and hopefully they won't turn out too OOC.**

 **For those of you who don't know, an amphora was a jar the Ancient Romans used to keep their wine in. So, well. Until next time, and I** _ **might**_ **change my username sometime soon.** **I'll tell you when I do, though.**


	13. A Hopeful Sort Of Love

**Part time! Thank you for your lovely reviews!**

 **Frank Nancy: Thank you so much for your suggestions. Do not worry, I'll implement them.**

 **The Toast Ninja: I missed you! I thought I did something wrong and you left but apparently not and I'm so glad you're back. And yeah, I'll be updating a lot these days because I'm kind of free at the time being. School work. What, I'm only fourteen!**

 **So this might be sort of sappy, and I hope you guys don't think Annabeth's 'moving on' scene wasn't too fast paced.**

* * *

Annabeth somehow knew everyone was going to be at the party.

It was a famous Roman festival, and a classy one, it seemed. She saw beautiful girls and women alike dressed in flowy, rich gowns and men in suits and even some influential governmental people in togas. Though the daughter of Athena wasn't one for parties, this one seemed to speak of a culture rich in Roman heritage, and she wasn't going to shy away from that.

Piper nudged her. "Look, Annabeth, we both know that _they_ are going to be here." She said 'they' in a way her friend would know she meant Percy and Reyna. "And so is"—she winced—"Jason. And I'm asking you not to lose your cool; just play it suave. And maybe you can talk to _them_ about your _problem,_ and I can make conversation with that backstabbing blond."

Annabeth couldn't help smiling at Piper's attempt to maintain humor in her voice. She almost—almost—forgave the chocolate haired girl about making her wear an especially upper class kind of dress, and even dragging her off to shop in the streets of Rome. Piper had chosen a pretty pink and green floral gown for herself, and an orange yellow ball gown for Annabeth. She had to admit, Piper did have a quite brilliant taste in outfits and makeup, but most probably they were all due to her Aphrodite heritage. They looked classic, with elbow length white gloves and Victorian pin up hairdos and everything.

She ducked into the entrance and was pretty stunned by the inside décor.

As an aspiring (and sort of professional if you counted redesigning Olympus) architect, she would say it looked like a club. A huge ballroom, lined with tables on one side, covered with a white cloth, obviously a buffet table. The other side had a bar, serving alcoholic drinks to adults and less alcoholic ones to minors. There was a huge outdoor platform, obviously for dancing, and the comparatively more civilized and slow kind of dancing.

There was a balcony, probably for getting some fresh air when you're 'high'.

Couples milled about inside, some getting drinks, some refreshments, others just plain making out. She sighed. Even seemingly 'responsible' and demigod people couldn't keep themselves from behaving like hormonal teenagers in an apparently classic Roman party.

It reminded her painfully of Percy, that day in the military school when they'd danced.

She immediately pushed away all the thoughts of her now ex-boyfriend and focused on the party at hand. _Later._ Piper had told her that she intended on getting both of them to forget about their boys, hopefully for once and for all. Annabeth was kind of suspicious when she noticed bottles of wine on the glass cabinets behind the bartender, and remembered that Piper could probably charmspeak the poor guy into giving them some even though they were underage, but she let it be, as she could defend herself even while she was a little tipsy—or even full out drunk.

Piper, as expected, guided her to the centre of the room and beamed at her. "Okay, Annabeth. First step in a party: get to know some people."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

The daughter of Aphrodite shrugged. "You know the drill; make some small talk, some chit chat, use fake names and stuff."

The blond rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the bemused smile off her face. "Yeah, Pipes."

The brunette grinned at her and suddenly scooped her arm through the Annabeth's. "Plus, we're pretty hot; you can actually expect guys to get all over us."

She couldn't help laughing at that point.

Piper shot her a quick grin and randomly started taking to a cute ravenette guy who had approached her in the crowd. Annabeth looked around, wondering whom to grab and smile sweet at, and her gaze settled on a blond sitting at the bar, his posture a little slouched. She decided it wouldn't be hard to talk to someone who seemed a bit high.

She drifted over to him and sat down next to him. "Hey."

He turned his head towards her slightly, and Annabeth was surprised—and mildly confused—to see electric blue eyes and a dazed expression staring back at her. "Annabeth?"

She squared her shoulders, wondering how to talk to the ex-praetor, who'd actually cheated on her friend with his Roman coworker. She smiled weakly. "Well…I heard."

He blinked and just looked sad, managing a fragile smile. "So you could help me with my love life, O wise Daughter of Athena."

She patted his arm comfortingly. "Tell it to Dr. Chase."

He nodded loosely, and sighed. "I expected as much. I just…I didn't know where I was supposed to be, you know? I thought…well, I thought she could forgive me for what I'd done to her."

Annabeth felt slightly sympathetic to him. He wanted a second chance with someone he loved, and it was impulsive and rash, ending in everyone hurting. She'd done that kind of thing before. "It hurt Piper too, you know."

"I know." His arms relaxed. "I hurt her, and, well and…I know we can't give it a go again. We'll never be the same after something like this."

Although she knew Piper would hurt because of this, she knew he was right. "I believe you."

He gave her a sad smile, his eyes full of sorrow and repentance. "Do you dance?"

The abrupt question jarred her into reality. "I'm sorry, what?"

He shrugged. "I mean, seeing as we've both lost our other halves, and no one I know enough to dance with, and heck, this is a Roman party…so would you like to dance?"

She blinked, and then looked at his outstretched hand. She was truly sorry for Jason, and her situation _was_ pretty similar to his. She gave him a half smile. "Why not? I don't see the harm."

She slipped her gloved hand into his, and they made their way to the platform. Jason put a hand on her waist and she tried to suppress a blush at the contact she'd never really made with anyone but Percy. Annabeth guided her own hand to his neck, her other clasped in his free hand.

Admittedly the Roman was quite a good dancer. They swayed slowly to the soft music; the area alit with the soft glow of candlelight. Though she still wanted to be with Percy, the Greek demigod admitted mentally that she could get used to this.

Still dancing, Jason asked her, "So Reyna happened between you and Percy, huh?"

She expected her shoulders to grow tense, but something was so soft and apologetic in his tone she felt herself rather relaxing and opening up. "I guess."

He nodded; the apologetic look still in his face. "I'm sorry. I really am. Sometimes I think—and I consider myself a monster for thinking so—if Piper hadn't been there, maybe…maybe you could have still been with Percy and I could've still been with Reyna."

She shook her head. She was glad Percy had happened to her but something told her that Reyna was truly loved by him, and there was nothing she could've done to prevent it. "I don't think so, Jason. Maybe Percy would've still been with Reyna. As much as I love him, I believe—"She choked up slightly at that. "I believe they happened for a reason. And that Percy would always be my Seaweed Brain, but I guess…I guess romantic love was not the right place for us. And I think that goes the same for you and Reyna.

"I've always believed things have a way of happening. At least…at least I and he and you and she are still friends. At least we still trust each other with our lives. And I'm happy that at least…that at least _that_ hasn't changed."

Jason looked at her in fascination and a sort of grieving sadness, but she hoped that he would understand that, at least, they could let go without being vengeful and bitter. If they truly weren't meant to be, maybe she would find someone else.

"Yeah." Jason said at last; his gaze still intense. "Yes. I believe that, too."

She smiled at him, a sad smile, and moved as he twirled her. The song ended, and she was left still looking into his eyes, blue as the sky, blue as a spark. "I hope you do."

They were still for a moment, and the daughter of Athena wasn't an Aphrodite kid, but she could feel something blossoming between them—a hopeful sort of love, if not a close friendship. She felt all fluttery inside, the way she hadn't felt since a long time, and something in her brain said, _this is right._

It felt almost a teenage sort of story, but Annabeth was glad something good had come out of it. And she felt _wise._

He smiled at her, this time, not a sad one, but a hopeful one. "So…" he gestured between them. "I hope we can do this again sometime."

And Annabeth couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! Did you see that coming? I'm not completely decided on this one ship yet, so don't worry. But sorry Jasper fans, Jason/Piper isn't going to happen in this story. Anyhow, please try to review, lovely readers. Reviews would be much appreciated.**


	14. One At A Time

Percy watched with a small smile on his face.

Of course, the small smile was attributed to the fact that Reyna looked absolutely breathtaking in a silver gown, like some kind of Victorian princess or something. Sort of how he thought Annabeth might look like if she wore a gown like that.

Maybe, just maybe she would be at the party.

Percy knew he wasn't ready to lose his friendship with her at any cost. All the things they had been through, all those times they'd had each other's backs. That wasn't something a guy, especially a guy like him would ever be ready to just give up on.

He fixed his green tie and glanced at Reyna, who was staring at the mirror with an absolutely haunted expression. Percy rested a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, upon which she passed him a small smile that would've been convincing, if she hadn't been Reyna and he hadn't been Percy.

"She'll get it." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "Annabeth's understanding, and I might as well have been her _parabatai._ She can't be angry for long."

"I don't know her like you do, Percy." She breathed out. "And it's not…"

She trailed off, and something about her tone felt _off._ Like it wasn't Annabeth she was talking about.

His hand snaked to her waist, something Percy knew distracted her. Reyna visibly swallowed, and Percy wasn't exactly feeling like roses inside either. His head dipped down, right next to her earlobe so his breath fanned the side of her face. "Is this about Jason?" He whispered.

Her eyes fluttered shut. "I…" she sighed. "For the first time in forever, I'm actually…unsure. About him. About what the legion would think. I don't…I don't want to be the bad one here."

Percy's mood dampened and he realized exactly what Reyna was talking about. As Annabeth was looked up to by the rest of the Seven, and even Camp Half Blood, he knew Reyna would be taken by them in a bad light, having broken up what the Greeks considered the 'unsinkable ship'…Percy and Annabeth.

But then…

"This is your chance, then."

She opened her eyes, and looked at him if he was nuts, which he probably was. "You think I want a chance to come across as a villain in front of the very people with whom I want, as a diplomatic leader, to form an alliance with?"

"No, not like that." He quickly amended. "Your chance to develop your political skills…" he grinned. "And to introduce 'Preyna' to the demigods."

She rolled her eyes, hiding a smile, and hit him on the chest. "You dork."

He grinned, elated at having extracted a reaction out of her. "You love me."

She just revealed her smile; the rare genuine one Percy had grown to love. "I'm not the only one." Then her face darkened, as if a bad thought had just crossed her mind. "And what about Piper?"

Percy's eyes strayed to her tightly clenched fists, sensing her concern and worry for the daughter of Aphrodite. "You mean when Jason kissed…"

"Yeah." She replied in monotone, but he knew her well enough to know that the monotone voice of hers signified that she was deeply upset. The worst part was he had no idea how to comfort her, seeing as Piper was most definitely pissed at both Reyna and Jason for the unintentional kiss. Well, at least on Reyna's part.

He wanted to do something, to say something deep and insightful and gentle at the same time so that she would find some comfort in him…but unfortunately he himself did not know the Greek daughter of Aphrodite too well, until now having held only one justified conversation with her. To Percy, she seemed quiet and sensible, but from what he remembered, Aphrodite kids, no matter how smart, tended to get wound up or upset over the smallest of matters, though, granted, Jason kissing Reyna when he was still in a healthy relationship with Piper was definitely no small matter.

But it wasn't Reyna's fault.

"Try to talk to her." He said, simply not finding better advice.

"Oh yeah?" Reyna said bitterly, wrenching her hands from his advance, "Do you think I haven't thought about that? I don't think that would be very helpful if she's not even willing to look at me."

Her comments hurt, but Percy knew it wasn't intended on Reyna's part. He understood that she was stressed, and normally she would deal with it well…but she had both New Rome and her relationships with the others at stake on this one. And Percy knew from experience that she tended to get snappy and hurtfully sarcastic when she was upset or desperate.

He carefully wrapped his arms around her shoulders, having first handedly experienced being sucker punched by her, and rested his chin on the top of her head. "You'll work it out. You're a good leader and a friend at the same time." He said in a low voice. "I trust you. So does Camp Jupiter."

She closed her eyes and sighed, slowly relieving the tension from her shoulders. "I know you do, Percy, which is why I can be myself with you. But Camp Jupiter is full of Romans. And Romans know only political and military power. I don't think it's going to be very easy."

Percy half smiled as she laced her fingers through his. "One at a time, rain. Let's get to the party."

 **I'm soooo sorry you guys. I've been a horrible author, and I have no excuses for my reckless, irresponsible five month absence. My exams were only for a month, and I know how incredibly infuriating it is when someone keeps updating regularly for a month and then disappears for five. Something happened over the course of five months, and I hope it changed me into a responsible person. I'm really, really sorry, guys, and I can swear it won't happen again. Mianhae! I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry that this was a filler chapter, but it highlighted Percy and Reyna's relationship more. How do you guys like the nickname Percy has for her? It's Rain (Reyn) if you didn't catch it…comment your opinion!**


	15. 'I'm Glad I Learned'

Reyna was scared.

She was freaking out, and had no idea how she was going to communicate with the beautiful blond demigod.

The female one.

Hiking up the skirt of her ball gown a little, she bit her lip and slowly made her way over to Annabeth. The daughter of Athena was smiling and talking to another demigod who's back was to Reyna.

She reached the girl and slightly brushed her fingers against the girl's elbow. "Annabeth?"

She turned to her, the tiniest of residual smiles on her face. Her face darkened a little when she noticed who had called her, but she still sympathetically smiled. Turning to the boy next to her, who stood there with a quizzical expression, she excused herself.

The boy's probably wodering why the feared Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano is scared of a Greek daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom.

Annabeth smiled at him one last time before turning back to the ravenette. "Hello, Reyna."

Too late to turn back now...

"Can we talk?" Reyna asked hesitantly.

"Sure." The other girl smiled at her slightly, but the Roman could still see the slight pain and envy in her otherwise beautiful gray eyes. "What about?"

Reyna winced slightly. "Percy?"

"Ah." Her smile faltered a little. Reyna knknew that Annabeth was well aware that the boy in between them was the reason she had come over, but hearing his name so bluntly had probably hurt her. "Yeah...sure, yeah."

She seemed to get the hint, but the praetor realised that Annabeth probably was reluctant to go somewhere private. Perhaps it was because her wound was still raw, and exchanging words in private may make Annabeth lose her temper and do something she would regret. Maybe she wanted to stay in a crowded area so that she would remember to preserve her dignity and keep her cool.

"I just wanted to apologize..." Reyna began hesitantly, her lower lip coming under her teeth in a gesture of anxiousness and slight fear. "It wasn't right of me to kiss Percy when the two of you were still-"

"Dating." Annabeth's monosyllbic interruption was a sigh and a scream. The Roman demigod braced herself for harsh words when she noticed the sad look in the other girl's eyes. They were full of pain, but there was something else in there too. There was a resignation and acceptance in Annabeth Chase's gray eyes that Reyna had never seemed to notice before.

"I understand how...difficult it is to control passion." The Greek demigod sighed, then smiled painfully. "It is true that we were dating, but it is also true that mine and Sea- Percy's relationship was null and void the moment he realised that he had eyes only for you." Reyna felt her heart flutter at the girl's involuntary implication. "And I respect the fact that he still stayed. I respect the fact that he was ready to bear my wrath foryour sake."

The praetor was practically glued to the floor now.

"I support Percy. I always have. So I knew the moment that he kissed you, that I would support him still. Maybe I would get pissed and end up doing something prideful and sick, but I would still support him." Annabeth put a comforting hand on Reyna's shoulder. "And today, when I see that you are as ready to risk angering me as Percy was that day, I can see that your live is not one-sided."

Reyna's eyes softened at the shining tears in the girl's eyes.

"And I can confidently say, that I stand by you. I stand by both of you." Annabeth smiled through the tears that had almost spilled. "And I'm glad I learned."

I'm glad I learned.Reyna smiled and slowly embraced the beautiful blond girl in front of her.

"And I'm glad he found you before me." Reyna whispered softly into Annabeth's ear before letting go.

As they smiled genuinely at each other with tears in their eyes, there was one thing that both of them realised.

They had something common in emotion after all.

And that, being their love for the ever-ready-to-love Son of the Sea God.

"Just don't hurt him." Annabeth quickly wiped her eys in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. "Or I'll gouge your eyeballs out." She said in a threatening tone, but her wide smile betrayed her.

Reyna laughed along with her as she stretched out her arm for a fist bump. "Will do," She said, grinning.

Annabeth complied.

And in that moment, Reyna knew she had a friend. She had someone whom she could confide in, share with, and most importantly-complain about Percy.

All because she understood the undertone of Annabeth's words: _I'mglad I learned to sacrifice my pride for the people I love._

 **Honestly I'm sorry for being such a trashy author.**

 **I've been leading you one for such a long time now, and I don't have any excuse because my grades have been going down too. I'm so sorry...abd thank so _so much_ to all the _amazing_ readers who have stuck with me through two years.**

 **I haven't been updating my other book, The Final Verse, much either, and I gotta say... _wow._ I didn't know it was possible to be that ashamed.**

 **I'm sorry and embarrased, and hope to the gods that this Reynabeth chapter made up for the long wait.**


End file.
